1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to presenting data, and more particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for ensuring presentation of embedded rich media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital video recorder (DVR), like a conventional analog video cassette recorder (VCR), is coupled to a monitor or a television set in a viewer's home and receives program broadcast signals via a coaxial cable, a satellite dish, or an antenna for terrestrial radio frequency (RF) signals. In some instances, the DVR may include a modem that permits access to content from the Internet. In order to record a particular program, the video recorder starts and stops recording the program at a predetermined day and time.
A DVR allows a viewer the ability to time shift in order to overcome the rigid time scheme according to which the programs are broadcast. That is, a viewer can decide whether to watch “live TV” or to record a program and watch it later at a more convenient day and time. Alternative systems provide for even more flexibility and viewer-specific television. For example, digital video recorders offered by Replay Networks® of Palo Alto, Calif. (in combination with ReplayTV™ service) and Philips® of Eindhoven Netherlands (in combination with TiVo® service of Sunnyvale, Calif.) include a hard disk drive for storing program content. These digital video recorders, also referred to as personal video recorders (PVRs), and the respective services allow the viewer to personalize their television viewing experience. For instance, personal video recorders can learn a viewer's preference or taste for programs and automatically record programs that it expects a viewer to like, based on a recommendation device (or software). The viewer can also, among other activities, watch and pause live TV (known in the industry as “trick play”). That is, the viewer can operate a remote control to pause a broadcast of a favorite show (for example, when someone calls), and resume the show again, exactly where the viewer left the program.
Broadcasting companies are dependent on advertising revenues. Therefore, it is a goal of these companies to ensure the widest audience possible for receiving advertising broadcasts. When viewing television or listening to radio, users have a tendency to change channels (i.e., “channel surf”) when an advertisement is played on the current channel. One method of solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,974 entitled Method and Apparatus for Synchronizing Commercial Advertisements Across Multiple Communication Channels. This patent solves this problem by playing the same commercial at the same time on as many channels as possible. This is a costly process and requires a great deal of coordination among the owners/operators of the various channels/stations.
There is therefore a need for ensuring presentation of data, such as an advertisement, in the event of an interruption, such as a channel change.